1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of disposal apparatus for pet body waste. More particularly, it relates to litter boxes used for collecting pet waste. Still more particularly, it relates to apparatus for drying waste and litter contained within such pet litter boxes.
2. General Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved self-drying pet litter box. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that may reduce the presence of bacteria and moisture in a litter box that has been used by a pet. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that may reduce the unpleasant odors associated with the use of a litter box and may allow the same litter to be used for an extended period of time.